fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Fleshripper Odogaron
Bleeding Frenzy Virus|image = |size = Large|relations = Odogaron|move = Rabid Maw|weaknesses = Ice Thunder|creator = TheBrilliantLance}}Fleshripper Odogaron is a Deviant of Odogaron. Aesthetic Differences Fleshripper Odogaron's hide is a dark crimson color, and its body is lined with several scars. The bony white protrusions on its back and tail have grown larger and sharper with age. It has a noticeable scar on its muzzle and a few broken fangs. Its claws are much larger, and all of them are sharpened to a jagged edge. Its standard appearance is similar to that of an enraged Odogaron as it huffs steam from its mouth and has glowing veins on its back, but when it enters its own rage mode its steam will turn from white to purple and its mouth will foam with purple fluid. Explanation Older Odogaron that have led unusually harsh lives and have had to fight viciously for many of their meals--even against their own kind. To survive, they have adopted an even more unpredictable and ferocious fighting style as well as the ability to produce the Frenzy Virus. Some theorize that the high-stress lifestyle of these individuals drives them insane, thus producing the Frenzy, but it is more likely that they simply contract the Frenzy from consuming rancid meat and the flesh of infected monsters. Abilities Terrifyingly agile for a monster of its size, the Fleshripper Odogaron is known to use Frenzy-inflicting saliva attacks and claw strikes in rapid conjunction. It uses the Frenzy to weaken the veins and immune system of its prey items, then uses its claws to cause them to bleed out rapidly. Attacks Fleshripper Odogaron has all the attacks of Odogaron. Levels I-V 'Biteback: '''After being attacked, it can immediately counter with a bite. '''Tail Cleaver: '''A follow-up to its Tail Flip attack where it slams its rough-edged tail into a target. '''Double Claw Lash: '''It uses its Claw Lash attack twice in a row, once with each forelimb. Being hit by both of these attacks can cause Bleeding. '''Sawing Spine: '''After leaping into the air, it slams its saw-edged back into a target to slice them with its bony back protrusions. This attack can cause Bleeding. '''Digging Bite: '''It digs its lower jaw into the ground before delivering a strong bite forward. Enraged Only '''Frenzy Clouds: '''When enraged, Fleshripper Odogaron's mouth will huff clouds of purple vapor tinged with the Frenzy Virus. Coming close to its mouth when it is enraged can cause hunters to contract the Frenzy. '''Rabid Bites: '''All of its bites can inflict the Frenzy Virus. '''Frenzy Foam: '''Occasionally, the monster can leave behind clumps of purple foam that cause the Frenzy Virus. '''Rabid Maw: '''Fleshripper Odogaron bites at a target 5 times in quick succession, causing saliva and foam to build up in its mouth. It then releases all of this foam by wildly shaking its head and scattering it around the battlefield. Being bitten by Fleshripper Odogaron or touching its foam clumps will inflict hunters with the Frenzy. '''Mad Butcher: '''It strikes with a Double Claw Lash, then chains it into a Tail Cleaver followed by a Sawing Spine. This attack can cause Bleeding. Levels VI-X '''Leaping Slash: '''Fleshripper Odogaron crouches and tenses its muscles before pouncing forward and slashing with both its forelimbs. This attack can cause Bleeding. '''1,000 Cuts: '''It charges forward while rapidly lashing at threats with all of its claws. Each hit causes minor damage, but the attack is difficult to escape and often causes Bleeding. Enraged Only '''Frenzy Breath: '''In a manner slightly similar to Congalala, it breathes a short-range cloud of Frenzy Virus from its mouth. '''Infected Claws: '''Fleshripper Odogaron drools over its own claws, coating them with the virus. For 30 seconds, all of its claw-based attacks can inflict the Frenzy as well as Bleeding. Levels XI-XV '''Spinning Claw: '''It raises one forelimb and strikes so forcefully that it spins around from the force of its own strike. '''Wild Claws: '''Fleshripper Odogaron swipes forward with both its claws, pounces forward, and slashes downward. This attack can cause Bleeding. Enraged Only '''Howling Carnage: '''The monster performs its Wild Claws attack, then breathes out a spinning stream of its Frenzy Breath. This attack can cause Frenzy and Bleeding. Ecology Taxonomy * Order: Therapsidia * Suborder: Gorgonopsia * Superfamily: Schizonyxidae * Family: Garon Habitat Fleshripper Odogaron can be found in the same areas as its standard counterpart. Ecological Niche Despite being primarily a scavenger, Fleshripper Odogaron also manages to maintain an active role as an apex predator. It primarily eats carrion, although it will also hunt and kill live prey such as Radobaan, Great Girros, Paolumu, and Legiana. It is still preyed upon by the Elder Dragon Vaal Hazak. Biological Adaptations As its name implies, Fleshripper Odogaron has very dangerous claws that it uses to leave deep wounds in its prey. Each claw has been sharpened to a jagged edge by being repeatedly scraped against hard bones as it feeds, causing their attacks to be even more deadly. Strangely enough, it also has the ability to produce the Frenzy Virus from its mouth. It uses this ability to wear prey down before moving in for the kill. Behavior Even more aggressive than usual, the Fleshripper Odogaron will challenge any foe without a second thought. Once angered, it does not allow its targets to escape and will relentlessly attack until its foe is slain. It is even known to antagonize the Elder Dragon Vaal Hazak despite the fact that it is much weaker. Description Trivia * Fleshripper Odogaron's head can be wounded twice, its back and all four of its legs can be scarred, and its tail can be broken and severed. ** The tail must be broken before it can be severed. * When enraged, it will huff purple steam and its mouth will foam with purple fluid. * When fatigued, the veins on its back will no longer glow and it will drool. * Fleshripper Odogaron will eat a small monster or a corpse to recover stamina. It will also eat any meat placed out. * When a hunter is infected with the Frenzy, it will attack that hunter far more viciously. * Fleshripper Odogaron's roar requires HG Earplugs to block. * Fleshripper Odogaron can be carved 3 times. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Deviant Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:TheBrilliantLance Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Frenzy Virus Monster